


Adam Driver XIV (LA Times 2020) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [14]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam looking pensively to one side.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Adam Driver XIV (LA Times 2020) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read the Nov 2016 [interview with him for Hobo magazine](http://hobomagazine.com/interviews/adam-driver/), in which Adam mentions a poem by Ron Padgett, called "Nothing in That Drawer," where that phrase is simply repeated 14 times. He's got some great thoughts about what the variations introduced as a phrase is repeated can do to reveal more layers of nuance, and how he's drawn to repetition.
> 
> Clearly I'm a sucker for it too. 
> 
> The reference photo for this one is a beautiful HQ pic taken by Michael Nadler for the Jan 2020 LA Times photoshoot, with thanks to the [TheAdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for sharing it with the world.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xiv.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
